Back To Capeside
by LonelyWriter96
Summary: Pacey and Joey return to Capeside after a summer out on True Love, Taking place towards the beginning of season four. They left the twisted rollercoaster of a spring being to come back and face new challenges that this fall brings to them. Words will be said, friendships will be both made and broken.
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy this story, I was watching Dawson's Creek Reruns and got inspired to write a Pacey/Joey story because I love them together. Let me know what you think and if it is worth continuing! **

This past spring has been on of the most difficult of my life. Full of ups and downs and twisting winding roads that lead just to more chaos. And where did these roads get me? My head laying on a bare chest as True Love sways back and forth with the morning tide. Pacey runs his fingers through my hair and I smile gently. Back to Capeside finally after a summer of travel and avoidance. Neither one of us really want to face Dawson after how we left things. Even though he realized that I am happy with Pacey, he still has issues with us being together. Pacey puts on his shorts and goes above deck as I get dressed myself. The first time with Pacey on the boat was sensational, the way or breathing became one as we moved in synch with each other and the rocking of the boat. Now as we approach the docks it is time to face the music. I surface to the deck and walk over to Pacey. He wraps his loving arms around me and kisses my neck slowly. "This is it, once True Love hits those docks our summer of romance and worry free life is over." I say looking over at the docks.

"Don't worry Joey, we will make it through. After we deal with the aftermath of us and clean up the messes we left behind, it will be as if we are still sailing through the seas on True Love." Pacey assures me. I think he was trying to convince himself more then me, but it was still comforting. True Love approaches the docks and I can see Bessie waving at us with Alexander in her arms. She told me that she would be there waiting for me when we got back, she made us set a date to be back so she new everything would be alright.

Pacey kisses me once more before docking True Love. I gather my things and make my way to the shore. "Joey, how was it?" Bessie asks embracing me with a hug.

"Magical," I say smiling. "It was the best summer of my life." Pacey walks up and wraps his arms around my waist. For the past few months I have been going to sleep in Pacey's arms. It is going to be hard to fall asleep by myself from now on. "Don't forget diner tonight with Dawson." I say kissing him goodbye.

"Yes mam." He says putting my bags in Bessie's car for me. "You ladies have a wonderful day, I will see you later my love." Pacey says to me. I watch in the review mirror as Doug arrives in his police car to pick Pacey up. If feels strange being back in Capeside again for some reason. It was so freeing to be out at see with no authority figure telling me what to do or when to do it. Pacey and I were like a real family for a while.

Bessie's driving has seem to have gotten worse though, either that or I am just so used to boating a car seems weird and out of place. What ever it is, is making me sick. The entire way home Bessie was telling me about how well the Bed and Breakfast has been doing. "There is one more thing Joey, I sort of have your room rented out until Tuesday." Bessie tells me.

"Stop the car!" I shout panicked. Slamming on the brakes we both fly forward. Tearing off my seat belt and opening the door to land knees on the ground Bessie hurries over towards me. There goes that fish I had for lunch. "I guess I am just not used to dry land so much any more." I say standing up slowly. Bessie helps me back into the car, even though I was capable of getting in myself. "I guess I can sleep on True Love for a few more nights, I have grown accustom to the swaying of the boat anyway." I tell her wiping of my mouth with a napkin.

"Joey, you never have gotten car sick before. I know you spent three month out at sea, but why would motion sickness start now and not at the beginning of your voyage?" Bessie questions me as we pull up to our house.

"Bessie, what exactly are you getting at here?" I ask her trying to understand her point of view about this situation. She is probably just reading too much into it like she tends to do.

"Joey, I know it is none of my business, but while you guys where out on the boat, did you ever get together?" She asks. Sex, why bring up sex?

"Maybe a few times," I say honestly.

"Joey, maybe you are pregnant." My face went flushed as I tried to remember the last time Mother Nature paid a visit. I knew if I was Bessie wouldn't be mad, that would be a bit hypocritical if she was. If I was, I would be mad at myself.

"I will see you later Bessie, I am going to go visit Dawson and Jen." I walk over to the small pier in front of our house and get in my row boat. Dawson wouldn't understand or help me at this point, things would be too weird between us. But Jen, considering her reputation, I am going to assume that she has gone through this once of twice before.

In the distance I can see their two house come into view as I approach the pier on the other side. I walk up towards the houses and notice that something is missing from Dawson's house. The latter that has been leaning against the side of his house since we were kids, for me to climb up and down whenever I please, was gone. I really pissed him off by going away with Pacey, sure he will put on a good face but I know that we hurt him bad. I continue to walk away from his house as I walk towards Jen's. I knock on the door and her grandmother answers with a smile on her face. "Joey, it is nice to see you dear, Jen is up in her room." She tells me letting me inside the house.

"Thank you," I say to her as I walk up toward Jen's bedroom. I knock on the door and wait for Jen to open the door. "Hello Jen," I say smiling.

"Joey, hey, welcome back." Jen says walking back towards her bed. "Come sit tell me about this summer with Lover Boy." She pats her bed. I shut her door and sit beside her on the bed.

"Jen, I need help." I tell her laying back on her bed. "So Pacey and I were out for three months on our voyage of rediscovery. I, or rather Bessie, thinks I might be pregnant." I say bluntly. Jen lays down beside me and grabs my hand, reassuring me that no matter what. I have a friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Let me hear your feed back, tell me what you guys think. I am always open to suggestions. If you like this chapter stick around and I will be posting the next chapter soon enough;)**

It has been a week since returning from our voyage, Pacey and I however find ourselves homeless so we get to sleep together on True Love for a little while longer. Which makes it only that much harder to hide my home test confirmed pregnancy. "Jo, are you sick again?" He asks as he comes above deck to were I was hurling my guts out into the water. "Maybe you have some kind of bug. You should probably see a doctor soon." he says holding my hair back for me. Later today I have my first doctors appointment, that I guess is where I will officially know that I am pregnant with Pacey's baby. Pacey grabs my hand as we walk off True Love and start heading to school. "What is on your mind Joey? I don't think I have ever seen you this quiet, even in your sleep my make noises and talk." He says laughing.

Unsure of what to say I just keep to myself and mess with my hair a bit. Pacey squeezes my hand then stops and stands in front of me. "Pacey," I say looking into his soul piercing eyes. "Nothing, its nothing. I was just thinking about going to Dawson's after school." I lie to him and continue walking.

Knowing that my lying is bad I tried to avoid conversation all together. But Pacey continued to egg me on about what was going on. "Damn Jo, just tell me what's going on! We spent the whole god damn summer together and you can not find the words to tell me what is going on with you!" He yells.

"I think I am pregnant Pacey. There are you happy!" I yell leaving him standing there as I walk into the school. The schooled seemed somewhat distorted the entire day, maybe it was just because my focus was off. I couldn't stop thinking about leaving pacey in the street like that. I couldn't face him though. Knowing how I told him. This is not how I wanted it to go down. I was going to go to the doctor and officially find out before telling him. Why worry him for nothing? Now everything is ruined, he is going to be so pissed. What if he tells Dawson? Dawson will flip out once he finds out. God, can this day get any worse?

After school dragging on forever, I guess now is as best time as ever to tell Dawson about the suspected news. Walking in the front door here seems strange, seeing as I climbed through the window for so many years. Dawson sitting on his bed watching an old black and white movie. I sit on the bed next to him and lay back with my head on his pillow. His room changed over the summer, not much, just a few more posters and pictures of the gang. Mostly just Jen and Andie, but some of Jack and himself too. I let out a sigh and Dawson clicks the tv off. He lays back beside me as we stare up at the ceiling. "Dawson," I say almost in tears just thinking about telling him. He puts his arm around me and I lay my head on it. He patted my arm gently as I laid there in cried. I knew in that moment that he knew.

He didn't have to say anything. The fact that he hasn't said anything at all since I walked in means that he knew. "Joey, what about college, then marriage, then kids? You are so young and have so much potential, do not throw it all away for Pacey. Pacey is my best friend, but Joey, do you really think he is going to stick around Capeside to be with you because you are carrying his child?" Dawson asks me. I knew there was another side. There is no way I was leaving here without some kind of lecture from Dawson Leery. That would be preposterous and unheard of. "Joey, I mean come on, this is Pacey we are talking about What to you expect?"

"I don't know Dawson, maybe for you to be a little more supportive and a little less of an ass. Or is that too much to ask of you?" I snap at him. "For crying out loud Dawson, I am the one who is pregnant. You don't think that I know how much this ruins my chances of having a normal teenage life. How I wont be able to go to college because I am waitressing and watching over junior as Pacey goes off doing god knows what? It is hard and stressful for me too. You are supposed to be my best friend." I say standing up and walking out of his room. I race down the stairs and head back to town for my doctors appointment where I am meeting Jen. My palms sweat as I near the doctors office where Jen was standing out front waiting.

She gives me a hug and hold me tight. "Jo, I am so sorry, I tried to get him to not come he followed me here." Jen says looking behind me I turn around and see Pacey.

"Joey," He says to me. I run into his arms crying and he holds me tight. "It is going to be okay." Pacey says in a calming voice. He holds my hand as we walk into the clinic together followed by Jen. I check in and joined Pacey and Jen as they sit waiting for me.

"Joey, I will stay out here and wait for you since Pacey is here now." Jen says to me patting my back.

"Jen, I want you to come back with me. Both of you, I can't do this without the two of you. They are just going to do a sonogram, and it is not like you haven't seen my stomach before Jen, and Pacey you have seen way more." I say. My hands were shaking so bad and my heart beats increased. When the nurse called my name and we walked down the dimly lit corridor to the porcelain white office with florescent lights. Waiting for the doctor to come in did nothing or my anxiety. This beautiful young woman walks in with perfect olive skin and brown hair that flowed in a pony tail behind her head. Pacey was practically drooling over her, and this was the woman that is going to take an in depth look at my uterus.

She pushes her thin tan glasses off the bridge of her nose and looks at me smiling. "Hello Josephine, I am Doctor Palladio, you can call me Wendy though." She says smiling. "It says here that you think you are pregnant?" She asks looking over the chart she held in her hands. Unsure of how to respond I shook my head yes and squeezed both Pacey and Jen's hands. She rolls up my shirt and squirts this blue jell like substance onto my stomach. Wendy takes the wand from the machine and moved is across my abdomen moving the jell around on my skin while creating a picture in the screen. She started off smiling but then her smile dropped and she shut the machine off. "Josephine, give me a minute to go get another doctor to assist me with something." She says stepping out of the room for a minute. When she comes back in she is escorted by a older gentleman probably around thirty-five with kind blue eyes.

He sits down where she once sat while she stands behind and observes. "Hello, my name is Doctor Matters, I am just going to take a look here like Doctor Palladio just did." He says grabbing the wand.

"What the hell is going on?" Pacey asks him. "Is she pregnant or not?" Pacey was growing more and more inpatient as Jen stood beside holding my hand.

"The home test was positive." I tell them. The doctor continued to move the wand across my stomach like Wendy had done before. Before long he shut off the screen and wiped off my stomach and gave Windy a nod. "Okay, what is going on?" I ask getting impatient much like Pacey. Windy opens her mouth but says nothing. Finally Doctor Matters says something.


	3. Chapter 3

"Josephine, you are not pregnant." Doctor Matters tells me. I sighed out with relief but also in disappointment I guess I was starting to like the idea of being a mother. His hand holds tighter to mine and he squeezes it tightly. "But," there has to be the freaking but. "It looks you have a mass in your uterus. I am the lead oncologist here at this hospital, I have only seen one other case of this kind of cancer. Before I make a confirmation I would like to do a biopsy and test. Have you been pregnant or had a child recently?" He asks me. Shocked I sit there clutching the hands of the man I love and my best girl friend. I shake my head no and a tear comes out of my eye. "It could have been a unknown miscarriage. The type of cancer I think you have is called Choriocarcinoma, is there any questions that I can answer for you Josephine?" He asks me as I sit up from the table.

"No, and its just Joey." I say wiping my tears. Unable to comprehend what was happening around me. Doctor Matters closes my chart and looks over at me.

"I will have my receptionist call you and set up a time for you to come in for a biopsy in the next few days." He says to me.

"What about the positive pregnancy test?" Pacey asks questioning the doctor. "The home test was positive, and she had been, what I realize is now, symptoms of pregnancy!" He says with his voice getting louder and louder as he continued to get frustrated.

"This kind of cancer can mimic the signs of pregnancy." He says to him as he walks out the door. Wendy shows us the way out and we all stand on the street corner just thinking.

I wanted to scream and cry, but on the outside I just felt numb. I would have rather have gotten unexpected teenage pregnancy news then, Surprise, you have cancer! Pacey and Jen both embrace my with tight hugs. "Joey, I will see you later, grams is waiting for me. I want you to call or come over if you need anything at all." Jen says to me. Even though we had never really been the best of friends before we are starting to get along better now. Jen gets in her car and drives away as Pacey and me take a hike back to True Love. Pacey holds my hands tight while we walk towards the dock. "What am I going to say to Bessie?" I ask him crying. "Hey sis, test lied, I am actually not pregnant, I have cancer." Pacey makes a shushing sound as he hold me close to him. "Pacey, what am I going to do?" I ask him between the sobs of my tears.

That night there wasn't much promiscuity going on, an odd thing for us on True Love, but necessary. The entire night I laid crying in Pacey's arms. He held onto me not speaking any words. The only thing you would hear were the end of summer waves hitting the side of True Love rocking us gently back and forth. For the first time since we started dating, I realized that Pacey was more than a summer fling. That maybe he cared about me more than I thought. "If I really was pregnant would you stay with me?" I ask him as he holds me tight.

"Jo, I would stay with you no matter what. I love you, I wouldn't leave you, especially if you were having my child." He says in a calming voice. "Jo, you don't have to worry about me or us. We are fine, we need to take care of you. Tomorrow we can go to the library and do some research or maybe ask Dawson to do some." Pacey said to me.

"Dawson, oh no, he still thinks I am throwing my life away because I am pregnant, what am I going to say?" Pacey holds me close, calming me down once more in his strong arms.

"Don't worry about Dawson, I will talk to him." Pacey assures me. I didn't sleep that night. I just laid in Pacey's arms as we breathed in synch with the gentle waves as the crashed softly against our boat in the midnight moonlight. By morning I had moved above deck sitting out in Pacey's warm sweater. The morning sun slowly pecks on the horizon as Pacey appears from below deck and wraps his arms around me. The cool breeze blows and he kisses my neck. "Penny for your thoughts?" He asks me.

I let out a deep sigh and collect my own thoughts which were rushing through my head like the midnight train. "The doctor said that this type of cancer occurs after having a child or miscarrying. Pacey, I was pregnant at one point during our trip." I say to him.

Pacey nuzzles his head on my shoulder and holds me tightly. "Lets go, it is Saturday. Lets go talk to Dawson then we can head to the library and do some research." The wind picks up as we walk off the boat and drive to Dawson's. After we returned from our trip deputy Doug gave Pacey his truck to use. I think it is because he secretly felt sorry for kicking him out to make room for their sister. We pull un in front if the Leery house and Dawson was sitting on the dock skipping rocks on the water. "Dawson," Pacey calls to him. Dawson turns around and stands up as we walk closer towards him. "Dawson we need to talk." Pacey says.

"I am not going to apologize for my actions the other day. I stand on what I say and I am not going to apologize for my beliefs." Dawson says.

"Dawson, will you shut up for two seconds. Joey is not pregnant. " Pacey says. "Okay, so why don't you shut your mouth for one second so she can talk to you!" Pacey yells at him.

Dawson quiets down and turns his attention towards me. I opened my mouth to talk but I could not find the words to say what I needed to. All I have to say is "I have cancer," But saying it out loud seems too weird. "Dawson, listen, I am a really a mess right now. After I tell you what I have to I do not want you to freak out and I do not want your apology." I say looking at him. Dawson continues to give me is attention but the words continue to escape me.

"She has cancer Dawson." In silence we all stand together. Dawson looks at me confused then looks over at Pacey. Dawson did not say a word, he just embraced me with a hug. "Dawson, I am not going to hit you for the hateful things you said to my girlfriend, but I might have to if your do not get your head out of her boobs." Pacey jokes around lightening the mood. I smile and try to stay happy but I cannot help but cry.

"Jo, it's okay. You will get through this." Dawson states. Pacey grabs my hand and squeezes it tightly as Dawson relinquishes his hold on me. I wish I could rewind the clock, maybe if I wouldn't of had sex with Pacey this would have never happened. Maybe we are not meant to be. We are just two separate stars that indecently crossed paths that are now leading us towards destruction. Pacey and I couldn't be more different. If only I hadn't of fallen for him. Maybe I am meant to be with someone more like Dawson but I am screwing it all up with Pacey. Maybe this cancer is the universe telling me that I royally screwed up by choosing this path.

After a few minutes, which seemed like hours, of silence Pacey rushes me out the door telling Dawson that I should get some rest. He wasn't wrong, but I wished that moment would last forever. In that moment we were all friends. For the first time in forever Dawson wasn't judgmental about our relationship, and it wasn't awkward for me to see the tension between them. We were friends and nothing more in that moment.


End file.
